Dragon sage Magi
by hupral
Summary: Naruto lived a life of hell for five years but with a chance encounter with a living dragon he will become more and something that will rival a bijuu.  Fem-naruto     Naruto x harem    negi x harem
1. Chapter 1

Summary- After being chased into a old part of konaha forest and falls he becomes something more with the help of a creature rivaling the bijuu. (fem-naruto) (harem naruto x setsune x konoka)

I don't own anything about the story

(normal speaking)

(_Thinking_)

(**Demonic and summon speaking**)

(_**Demonic and summon Thinking**_)

(**machine speaking**)

(chapter one - The Beginning)

Today is October 10 the fifth year anniversary of the kyuubi attack and naruto is celebrating it like any other time. Naruto had finale gotten away from a mob that formed to try and kill him agin for reasons he didn't know. He decided to take a walk in the forest hopping to calm himself or at least find somewhere to sleep for the night. What he didn't know was that his world was about to change for the better today.

"Why? Why do they always attack me I didn't do anything." Naruto walked through the woods trying to think of any reason the people of the village was attacking him. He continued to walk not noticing cracks in the ground or holes.

"I only want a family. Why cant I hav..." "CRACK" "What was that?" Hearing a large cracking and creaking sound naruto looked around wondering what it was. He looked down and saw numerous cracks in the ground and they were growing,

"CRAP, I have to run now. AHHHHHHH." naruto tried to run but the ground collapsed around him. He fell into the darkness feeling air rush past him he thought on what was going to happen to him. He didn't get to think to far before he hit his head of a rock and darkness overtook him.

(Time Skip - three hours later)

Naruto awoke in terrible pain like no other it felt like someone was stabbing him in every part of his body. He turned his head even through the massive pain that ran through his body as he did so he saw just what was wrong. Both his legs were twisted in unnatural angels and his right arm was torn up and looked like it would never be used again. He then saw the blood flowing from his body and knew he was going to die.

Naruto lived five years in hell always being hunted for something he didn't do and hated. He's been burned, stabbed, cut, carved into, even drowned but he's continued to move forward hopping becoming Hokage would make the people see the truth of him. However he knew he was growing tired of life even with the few people that saw him as human. Today was the last draw it was like Kami wanted him dead so he would let it happen and hopefully he would rest in peace.

As he laid their just listening to everything around him he never noticed a large figure approach from behind naruto. The being had bright red slit eyes and was around sixty feet tall and ninety feet long. It had a silver like gleam coming of the skin like it was metal and had small flaps of skin coming from different parts of its body. The creature had rows of sharp teeth and claws but the most notable sight on the creature was it had wings on it's back which could easily reach a hundred and twenty feet.

"What do we have here?" The creature asked at the unusual sight of a bloody body on it's land. It stepped slowly around the body to see if it was alive and was greeted by a torn blond boy no more than five. However it socked her to see the boy still alive even with all the damages he sustained but she noticed he had lost all hope in life.

Naruto looked up at the creature that was standing in front of him in the moonlight and had to say the creature was one of the most beautiful thing ever. He thought the creature would eat him but he was ok with letting such a beautiful creature eat him.

"Child why are you down here like this and why does your eyes hold no hope in them?" Asked the creature as it continued to inspect his body seeing even if he would get help soon he still wouldn't make it.

"I feel through the ground after being chased by my village again, and I have no hope because this is probably what Kami want's to happen so I just want it to end." The creature was shocked that a child at five years old would think that Kami wanted him dead. It was horrified at the thought of the child being hunted by his own village and decided to see his memories. It placed a claw to his head and brought a different energy than chakra and used it to read his memories.

It saw his life from beginning to the current and was sickened to see humans treating their own kind like they had. It was sad to see naruto with a begging look saying to kill him please just to end his pain. It decided to do something about the child knowing he was worthy of everything It could ever give him.

"Child do you know what I am?"

"If I had to guess you look like a dragon but I've never heard of real dragons."

"You are correct child I am a dragon and my name is Kazekougou. Dragons are real we just stay out of sight from humans like the one's from your village. What is your name?"

"My name is naruto." naruto looked at the now named kazekougou and saw sadness in her eyes. However what shocked him was the sadness was directed at him of all people.

"Naruto would you like to live?" Naruto looked shocked and wondered if she could heal him but also knew his body was to badly damaged to heal.

"I would like to but even I know that I am going to die here."Naruto stated to kazekougou with his eyes slowly losing hope that he gained from meeting her.

"That's were your wrong child. I can give you another chance at life at the cost of my own." Naruto was shocked that a complete stranger would sacrifice her own life to save his for no reason.

"I cant take you life you deserve to live more than me." She looked at naruto happy he passed her test to see if he was worthy.

"Naruto I've lived a long a peaceful life. I've watched my mate die in battle, children leave the nest and lived for over one thousand years. I would only continue to live on never aging alone. However if I could die leaving my kind's summoning scroll and my power to a child that will use it for good and get to see my mate again I would happily die for you." Naruto couldn't speak he found someone that would give their life to him. She saw the hope in his eyes raise to a wanting to live but also tears of happiness.

"Thank you." naruto stared at her grateful to meet her and giving him a reason to hope again. Kazekougou started to transfer energy to naruto's body slowly healing and changing it to something different. After all her power was transferred to naruto she decided to do one more good act before she left to go to her mate she sent naruto, her clans summoning scroll, and her own personal weapon to a different world that was connected to this one.

(Earth)

Eishun Konoe was a happy man. He had a beautiful daughter and was chief of Kansai Magic Association he had anything he could ever want. Thought he wished his wife was still around but knew she was watching them from above. He just wished he could protect konoka from the magic world but knew someday she would learn the truth. Luckily however konoka had a protector and friend in Setsuna Sakurazaki, poor girl keeps getting glomped by konoka thought.

He laughed at the thought konoka and setsuna however he wished their was someone else to be with the girls. Just as he thought that a high magic level suddenly appeared not to far from there and went to investigate. As he got closer he noticed the level of magic coming off the girl was surpassing even the dark witch Evangeline A.K. McDowell. It scared him at the thought of a entity coming for his child so he charged to face the opponent head on.

He was shocked however at what he found as he passed a few bushes to get to the source. A small child was on the ground surrounded by a scroll the size of the child, and a scythe as tall as him. The child had spiked short hair that gave a gleam like metal, and had three whiskered marks on each cheek. She wore tattered clothing but was shocked at her nails were like claws, but the true shocker was the large dragon wings on her back and small flaps of skin flowing in the air off her skin.

He picked the child, scroll, and weapon up and ran for home to get a healer but had to try and hide her from konoka. After the twenty minute run he was able to get the healers to see what was wrong with her. What they discovered was shocking. The girl was a dragon hanyo but had signs of malnutrition and scars that shouldn't be on a child. However they were frightened to see her dragonic features disappear soon after checking the child.

Eishun waited in his office to hear about the child hopping she would awaken soon so that he could figure out what happened to her. What he didn't know was konoka was exploring the house again playing explorer with setsune beside her.

"Konoka-ojou-sama we shouldn't be wondering around with out the guards." Setsune tried to get konoka to listen and go back to the guards that were watching them.

"Oh calm down sec-chan everything will be fine. Now come we have so much to explore!" Konoka exclaimed as see ran down the hall stesune following her as fast as she could. Setsune was falling behind konoka because of the fact konoka was a natural ball of energy of bubbleniss. As konoka ran she wondered were she should go next to explore. She thought of different locations like the kitchen, her dads bedroom, or maybe to dojo they had in their home.

As she ran she noticed the hospital wing of her home and decided to explore there for the first time. Setsune watched as konoka ran for the hospital wing crying anime tears at the thought of chasing konoka through the hospital wing.

"Konoka-ojou-sama please slow down I cant keep up."

"Shhh, sec-chan you need to be quiet we need to be like ninja's to get through everything de-gozaru."

"But Konoka-ojou-sama I cant keep up and I don't think were allowed here with out someone he...Konoka-ojou-sama were did you go?" Setsune looked around trying to find konoka who happened to just disappear.

"Behind you Sec-chan."

"AHHHH. Don't do that konoka-ojou-sama!" Setsune cried anime tears at being scared by konoka appearing behind her in a ninja like fashion. Konoka led setsune through the halls moving quietly and quickly. As they explored they saw many test tubes and papers everywhere but as the walked through a room they noticed a blond girl they never noticed in the mansion before.

As they walked up to here they got a clearer view of the girl and watched her sleep.

"Sec-chan do you know who this is?" asked konoka confused at the girl.

"No, I've never seen her before. I wonder who she is?" setsune asked just as confused as konoka. They stood there looking at the girl never noticing konoka's father walked in to check the on the child.

"Girls what are you doing here?"

"Eeep. Daddy don't do that."Konoka yelled at her dad but looked concerned at setsune who fell to the floor foaming at the mouth from to many scares. Eishun sweat dropped at the sight of konoka shaking a foaming setsune though he looked at the little girl in the bed moving. Both konoka and setsune saw the girl stir and got up and walked to the bed.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. They saw she had beautiful blue eyes but had slit pupils life a lizard. The girl finally saw that people were around her and became a little scared and backed up. Eishun wondered why the girl back up like she was scared and was about to talk but konoka spoke first.

"Who are you?" konoka asked in her usual bubbly way. The girl looked at konoka a little scared but answered any way.

"Naruto."

"It's nice to meet you naruto, this is Konoka, this is Satsune, and i'm Eishun." He said to the newly named naruto as he pointed to each girl in order.

"Girls why don't you go play I want to ask naruto some questions." The girls reluctantly agreed and ran out the room to go play again.

"Naruto can I ask why I found you in a field?"

"I don't know. Are we close to konaha?"

"Konaha! That's on a separate planet entirely." Naruto was shocked at the thought of being on a different planet. When asked what happened before she ended up there she told him everything. She told him of her life in konaha, her falling into the ground, about kazekougou, and that she know had to protect the dragon clan summons. Eishun was shocked at the fact that this little girl was once a boy that was tortured for no reason, and given power from the legendary kazekougou a dragon that could create class five hurricanes with a flick of her tail.

"Tell me naruto would you like to live here and be apart of the family?" naruto cried at the chance of having a family so she jumped into his arms crying into his arms repeatedly saying thank you.

Decided to go for a another story that wouldn't stop coming up until i did it hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- After being chased into a old part of konaha forest and falls he becomes something more with the help of a creature rivaling the bijuu. (fem-naruto) (harem x setsune x konoka)

I don't own anything about the story

(normal speaking)

(_Thinking_)

(**Demonic and summon speaking**)

(_**Demonic and summon Thinking**_)

(**machine speaking**)

(chapter two - family reunion)

Naruto relaxed as her familiar flew them home sure she could fly them both home easily but her skin in full form would reflect of the moon. Her familiar a seven year old Nargacuga a black furred wyvern flew a moderate speed so that both her and her master could enjoy the flight. Naruto was excited to see konoka and setsuna again since they don't visit much and she hoped konoka hadn't changed much.

_(Flash Back- seven years)_

_Naruto was petting her familiar kage a just hatched nargacuga. She was able to keep her because she convinced konoka that she was a growing robot that someone made for her. Konoka is still trying to get one her self that was a unicorn. They were at home in a garden relaxing after a days training in her new wind abilities._

_"Naru-chan!" And the peace and quit suddenly dissipated as a black haired missile tackled her and kage to the ground._

_"Yes kono-chan?" Asked naruto as konoka shat on her stomach cuddling naruto. She wondered where all the energy come's from to make her so hyper._

_"I'm going to Mahou for school isn't it great." naruto was surprised to here konoka was leaving for school._

_"Why go their? What about me,kage and se-chan?" Naruto asked a little hurt that konoka was going to leave them for up to nine months at a time, and was happy she was going._

_"Daddy said that if I go their I can become something more. And I don't really want to leave here with out you three but I promise to send letters when ever I can ok." Naruto smiled at konoka happy she was going to stay in touch while she was gone._

_"Fine but you have to promise me you wont change from your happy self no matter what."_

_"Hehe, I promise." The both shook hands to seal the deal._

_"Just so you know I'm taking kage with me, HEHE." Konoka stood up and took kage and ran as fast as she could as naruto chased her down yelling to give back kage._

(Flash Back - end)

"I miss konoka with her gone for so long the mansion isn't as exiting as it was." kage purred in agreement missing how konoka would always steal her away from naruto to play, feed special treats, and cuddle.

"At-least well get sometime with her when we tell her about what is going to happen this year." Konoka and setsuna was going to be so happy once they learned what naruto planned to do this year.

"Although I hope se-chan took my advice about protecting kono-chan." remembering the day setsuna left for Mahou leaving her alone.

_(Flash Back - two years ago)_

_"HYAAAA" "CLANG" A load ring runs through the field as we watch to worriers going at it. At one end of the field stood a thirteen year old girl with black hair tied into a ponytail to one side. The girl wore a simple battle kimono that went down to her knees and had feather designs. She wielded a nodachi given to her by her charges father._

_The other side of the field stood a short haired blond. She wore a red battle kimono that came down to mid thigh with dragon designs on it. She wielded a scythe, the handle was made form a branch of the tree of life a sacred tree guarded by dragons. The blade was made from the skin of a legendary kushala daora that never rusted and kep even the strongest blades away. The handle was wrapped tight with silk cloth and extra parts of cloth on different parts._

_"Nice try se-chan. But you wont even be able to cut my skin in human form with those weak strikes."_

_"I wont give up I will cut you before I leave for Mahou and konoka-ojou-sama." Setsuna charged forward as fast as she could charging as much Ki as she could into the strik. Naruto moved just enough to get out of reach but was surprised when she suddenly appear just enough for striking distance and swung._

_"Squelch" A thin line of blood showed up on naruto skin._

_"huff..huff..huff..huff I did it." setsuna said panting from the training. Naruto smiled at setsuna knowing that naruto may have held back a lot she still cut through her skin that some couldn't at her age._

_"I'm proud you finally cut me and draw blood. Now I hope you don't stop training I want you to be able to cut throw my dragonic form someday." Setsuna deadpanned at the thought of naruto's dragonic form. She heard that Jack Rakan had to use all his power into a single strik to cut through her skin. _

_"I don't think I'll be strong enough for that. I just hope I can protect konoka-ojou-sama from any dangers." naruto watched setsuna resting catching her breath and was happy she still wanted to get stronger for a good reason. However what setsuna said next pissed naruto off to no end._

_"I will stay in the shadows and protect her no matter what even at the cost of all my free time with konoka-ojou-sama. That I prom...Umph." Before setsuna could finish naruto appeared in front of her and slammed her fist into her gut causing her to spit up. Setsuna was in pain for what happened and wondered what she did until naruto lifted her up and slammed her into a tree and spoke to her._

_"What kinda idiot are you? Protect her from the shadows, that has to be the stupidest idea I've ever heard."_

_"But I have to protect her."_

_"PROTECT HER, THE ONLY THING YOU WILL DO IF YOU PROTECT HER FROM THE SHADOW'S IS HURT HER. You may be able to protect her physically but what see really needs is to be protected emotionally." Naruto yelled in setsuna's face but calmed down and slowly let her grip on her go._

_"Konoka is only happy when she has her precious people with her and staying away from her would do more damage than any weapon. You have to stay by her side no matter what." Setsuna looked into naruto's eye's and saw she was right and started feeling worthless because she was about to abandon a friend and hurt her even if she didn't mean it._

_"Your right I would have hurt konoka-ojou-sama I'm sorry naruto. I will stay by her side no matter what I promise." Setsuna smiled at naruto and they hugged before naruto and kage watched setsuna leave for school._

_(Flash Back - End)_

Naruto smiled at the memories of her friends and sisters. Then both naruto and kage spotted a large pillar of light come from the lake near her home and went to investigate hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. As they got closer their bad feeling came true, the ryomen sukuna no kami had be awoken however it was weak from the time sealed up so hanyo mode would be the only form needed to deal with it.

As they got closer they noticed that konoka was being used by the summoner of the demon so naruto sent kage to collect her as she dealt with the know free demon. Why did she always have to clean up a mess.

(same time - negi's group)

Negi watched as all their plans were falling apart at the seems and all seemed lost. After setsuna got konoka from Chigusa everything fell apart. As setsuna flew of Chigusa had the demon retake konoka hitting setsuna in a wing causing her to fall in extreme pain and was most likely broken. Then eva came but couldn't move without hurting konoka so fate took the advantage and hit chachamaru with enough force to cause some damage.

With chachamaru out of the picture for a moment chigusa had her demon hit eva down with enough force to cause even eva extreme pain. And there they were at the mercy of Chigusa and her demon.

"I grow board of this, destroy them but crush the one with wings slowly first." Chigusa said to the demon she was standing on.

"RUN SE-CHAN PLEASE!"

"I wont run I promised to protect you." Setsuna stood firm even thought in heavy pain. As the demon was about to grab her a black shadow swooped down by Chigusa grabbing konoka with no trouble.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Chigusa and all the others looked to see a large black panther flying with wings the size of a one story house flaying around the sky with konoka on it's back.

"KAGE! But if she's here then that means..." Setsuna was shocked to she kage the familiar of one of her best friends and knew it meant one thing.

"Wind shock wave" A voice was heard and a small ball of energy hit the demon in the side and exploded launching it across the lake onto land it's side torn up from thousands of small wind blades in the attack. They all looked into the sky to see a girl with skin like silver gleaming of the moonlight and large silver dragon wings. She wore a mid thigh red plaid skirt with biker shorts underneath and chest wrappings around her chest but holes so as to allow wing movement. In her hand she held a beautiful scythe that was made to look like it could take your soul.

"I'm gone for one week to do a single job, and everything goes to hell. Why is it I leave at any point when you two visit everything seems to go down hill." Setsuna and konoka blush at the thought and try to come up with an excuse but cant knowing it was true.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!" konoka and setsuna scream out in horror as the demon stands and throws a punch at the dragonic girl. Chigusa looks in giddy as the fist is moving to fast to dodge but her face turns to one of horror when the girl stopped the demons hand with her's.

"I was talking here, but seeing as you want to fight I will end this quickly." Naruto pushes the demon's fist back and lifts her scythe, charges some Ki into the blade and slices the air while calling out "OMNI SLASH" And a large blade of wind charges the demon. Chigusa was able to get away in time but not the demon and watched what the move did to the demon.

Everyone watched the interaction with naruto and the demon. Their jaws dropped at the sight of naruto stopping the demon's fist with her hand and tossing him back. But they almost had heart attacks after she used her attack and the damage it did. The attack hit the demon and millions apon millions of small blades continuously hit the demon erasing it from the vary existence.

After the attack she and kage flew down to the pier in front of everyone and let konoka off. She saw everyone staring at her so she laughed at their faces.

"HAHAHAHAH... You should see your faces it's hilarious."

"NARU-CHAN!" konoka suddenly glomped naruto happily at seeing her friend again. Setsuna slowly walked forward to hug her as well when she saw Fate charge naruto and she screamed. Naruto pushed konoka away as fate charged forward to end her life quickly. Fate launched a rock spear at naruto as fast as he could to stab her.

"SQUELCH" Blood flew everywhere nobody could move from the shock they just witnessed and couldn't comprehend it. Their hero that just took down the demon in Chigusa's with little trouble was hit by fate's spear the same spear that took out chahcamaru, and it broke like it hit pure solid metal. Naruto wasn't paying any attention to the spear and swung her scythe slice into fate's chest but not far since he jumped back just in time. Fate skipped across the lake and watched naruto summon a windmill shuriken from a seal hidden on her arm and charges it with wind magic and threw it.

The shuriken quickly flew across the water separating it because of the amount of wind coming from the shuriken. Fate dodged the shuriken but didn't take into account of the wind magic extending the blade a little and it cut his cheek. My move fast to escape the shuriken which seemed to follow him as he moved and saw naruto moving her arms in a pattern and thought that was the reason it followed it. As he tried to figure out the pattern he never noticed a second shuriken that was thrown by naruto when he wasn't looking. Once he found the pattern he noticed that the shuriken was only controlled with one hand, and he didn't figure it out in time so the second shuriken cut his arm of as it passed by and fate skidded to the pier slowly turning to water.

"I see it seems negi wasn't the only one to harm me today I will have to keep my eye on you two. Good bye." Fate stated to negi and naruto as he turned to water. Naruto caught and sealed her shurikens back into their seals.

"Dammit it was an illusion."They all stood there in shock from everything that happened till they notice negi fall to the ground his body being petrified. Everyone surrounded negi trying to think of a way to heal him.

"Can't you heal him eva, naruto?" asked Asuna with a little hope.

"I... I-I'm really bad at healing magic."

"Don't look at me the last thing I tried to heal exploded." everyone sweat dropped at naruto. Setsuna looked back at konoka knowing she was their last hope.

"...Asuna is it ok if I kiss negi."

"W-WHAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Asuna screamed at konoka for the question.

"No I mean for the pactio thingy..." Asuna understood what she meant and let her.

"...Everyone sec-chan told me what you did for me thank you all." Konoka leaned down and kissed negi on the lips and in the distance you could here chamo scream pactio and then a light encompassed the lake. When it died down they saw negi's eye's start to open.

"Konoka..-san...I'm glad your ok." everyone flocked negi happy he was ok.

(Time Skip - next day)

"I didn't expect for that monster to show up but if I escape now..." Chisgua ran through the woods.

"You are a bad person you use other people for your own plans even if they die you don't care." Chisgua stared in sock and fear as a strong wind circled her then two large blades slam into the ground right in front of her.

"Cowards like you don't deserve to live..." Chachazero raised another blade over her head and Chisgua tried to escape by running but stopped in front of a bitch black Nargacuga.

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!" Chisgua couldn't take any more and released her bowls and dropped to the ground foaming at the mouth.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! Good kitty (giggles) can you do anything else." Kage looked at the puppet and he suddenly shrunk to about her size. Kage suddenly put chachazero on his back like a horse and started running.

"HEHEHEH HIGH HO SILVER!" Chachazero exclaimed as she rode kage into the raising sun.

(with negi)

Negi awoke around mid afternoon after falling asleep from all the excitement. He noticed Evangeline out side the door talking to setsuna about leaving. Negi ran out the door and started trying to get setsuna to stay and that was the scene naruto came across while looking for her familiar Kage who disappeared.

"Negi-san, se-chan what's going on?" Naruto asked confused at the two wrestling on the lawn in front of her.

"NARUTO-SAN, SETSUNA-SAN IS TRYING TO LE..." He didn't get to finish because setsuna covered his mouth in fear of naruto becoming angry at her but it didn't work. She saw a horrific scene of a dragon the size of a mountain hovering above her. Then she finally noticed naruto in her hanyo form and demonic aura surrounding her.

"You wern't planning on leaving us would you se-chan." Naruto asked in a sickly sweet voice that made even Evangeline to flinch in terror.

"NO I SWEAR I WAS JUST GOING TO CHANGE PLACES WITH MY CLONE!" Terrified of naruto hoping her excuse worked or she would be a lot of pain, and luckily for her it worked.

"Ok just wondering." naruto said happily at setsuna who was crying anime tears from joy of naruto believing her lie. Setsuna and negi suddenly get tackled by a flying konoka and asuna who are are yelling about their clones starting to strip for their class mates. As the girls left Naruto and Evangeline saw a strange sight of a small puppet riding naruto's familiar like a horse. They decide to follow the girls on a all day trip for the class before they start going insane like kage and chachazero.

Naruto met the girls of the class and had the time of her life. The entire class was insane constantly doing crazy things it was fun but kage got the most pleasure from the class. Kage was constantly being pet and cuddled even thought they thought kage was actually a robot they still thought he was the quietest thing ever. Thought she did have to save kage from Chao and Satomi before they cut him open to see how he worked.

After a long day of following the class everywhere and having her picture taken with them it was time for the class to leave.

"It was nice meeting all of you and I'm glad that kono-chan and se-chan have such great friends." Everyone smiled at naruto who came to the station to say goodbye. They all took turns hugging her and kage goodbye a little sad they were leaving a new friend of the class, chisame the loner even said goodbye to naruto enjoying the time together. konoka and setsuna hugged naruto a little sad they were leaving her again.

"Don't worry girls I promise I will see you again real soon." Naruto waved goodbye as the girls got on the train and went on their way.

(Time Skip - Day After Trip) (Mahou)

Konoka and setsuna was sad that they had to leave so soon after seeing their friend again. They knew that they would see her again she even said so but it made them sad any way. While they were sad at leaving so soon, everyone else was happy about the trip and meeting naruto and her fuzzy toy robot kage. They enjoyed the stories naruto told them about their home and about the evil streak that kage caused.

"Ok class lets get started on class role. Ok up first ..." Negi didn't get to start role before a knock was heard at the door. The door opened and shizuna peered her head in and saw negi.

"Aww, negi the principle sent me to tell you you have a new student."

"Ohh, ok were is she." Everyone started wondering who it could be and if they were kind. The whole class including negi was surprised at who walked in. A fifteen year old girl waring the usual Mahou uniform with a tie and her neck. She had a small winged panther sleeping on her shoulder, blue eyes and bright blond hair.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki treat me well ok. Also I told you girls I would see you soon before you left." Everyone stood and flocked naruto asking her question and taking Kage and petting her much to her pleasure. It was on that day Naruto the dragon sage came to Mahou.

* * *

><p>I'm defiantly still gonna work on rei technology god and this story but it will take me time with me going to collage soon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- After being chased into a old part of konaha forest and falls he becomes something more with the help of a creature rivaling the bijuu. (fem-naruto) (harem x setsuna x konoka)

I don't own anything about the story

(normal speaking)

(_Thinking_)

(**Demonic and summon speaking**)

(_**Demonic and summon Thinking**_)

(**machine speaking**)

(Chapter 3 - friends reunion)

Naruto awoke from her sleep at around seven in the morning and saw kage sleeping in her bed again curled up in a ball purring. Naruto's new room was filled with bookcases of scrolls and books from different places. She had scrolls on ninja techniques from earth, the magical world, and even elemental nations. She also had numerous books on spells and some that are just book's you would find in a library.

She got up wearing nothing but a pair of red panties and a slightly over sized shirt and headed to her bath wing of the dorms to take a shower after grabbing something to ware after. On the way there she couldn't help but marvel at her new apartment in the girls dorm and it was all because she knew where the principle hid his make out paradise series. Her new home was like a bachelors pad and when she told her class mates where she lived everyone tried to move in or steal it. Heck even some girls tried to seduce her into letting them live with her, and it was hard trying to say no with all the assets covering her body.

The apartment had a large living room which could fit her class into with easy and had a large leather couch and two chairs but the best was the plasma screen TV on the wall. The kitchen wasn't as large as the living room but was still pretty big and was fitted with up to date tools. It was fitted with two bedrooms, and one bathroom with a simple shower and toilet, but the best part was that the room had a balcony so she grew some plant's she had been collecting every so often and had a great view of the city.

When she finally got to the bath's she cried tears of joy at the sight of a giant indoor pool heated to a warm temperature and plants growing anywhere. Had she known the school was so great she would have left when konoka left just to enjoy this place. She decided a quick swim in the pool before washing off in the shower and enjoyed the large bath to her self. After her swim she took a nice long shower to wipe of any grim that was on her skin and because no one was their she went into hanyo form so as to wash her armor like skin so it wouldn't rust.

After her shower she got dressed in her usual clothing which was a red battle kimono with dragon designs. Under the shirt was a fish net shirt and bindings on her chest, and her sleeves were cut off at the shoulders and wrapped on to her forearm's. She also wore red ninja sandals because of getting so use to them. She made her way out of the bathroom and headed back to her room to relax and maybe make some breakfast but saw konoka walking out her door heading somewhere.

"Morning Kono-chan. Where you heading?"

"Oh, Hi Naru-chan. I'm heading for the grocery store I have to pick some stuff up for the room." While naruto was starving from not eating she would rather help konoka.

"I'll help but we'll have to stop at a stand or something to get myself something to eat."

"That's great! Thank you for the help, we can even talk on the way their." Naruto fallowed konoka out of the dorms and made their way to the grocery store but not before getting a crape from one of the local food stands. On the way naruto asked how things were while she was in the school and learned that konoka had a great time. She also made a lot of friends, which naruto was happy for.

Konoka asked naruto about her time away from her and was amazed at the stories she was told. She heard naruto had a job as a type representative for dragon kind being their sage so usually met noble men. However most of the noblemen she meet only wanted to either get into her pants, or for the power that comes with being in control of all dragons. She also heard of her travels around the world helping people when ever it was needed.

After gathering the grocery's naruto and konoka headed back to the dorm's and was surprised to see konoka's dorm filled with people. Konoka moved to make snacks and tea for the people currently overrunning her home. Naruto laughed at konoka's kind heart in trying to please people, it was one of the things she liked about konoka. Asuna how ever got angry and kicked everyone out of the room so that konoka, negi, naruto, and herself was left.

"HAHAHAHA, I knew you were popular negi but I didn't think that popular." Naruto laughed at negi's expense. Asuna and negi left not to much later to ask evangeline a question which left naruto and konoka alone.

"Naru-chan would you like something to drink and eat?"

"I would love some. Thank you kono-chan." Konoka smiled and started to make some lunch for them. She then thought since they were alone she could finally ask question's that couldn't be asked outside with regular people.

"Hey Naru-chan can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure I don't mind. Ask awa.." "(Knock Knock)" "I'll get that kono-chan." Naruto stood up and walked to the door and opened it and was happy to see who it was. Setsuna stood in front of the door in her usual school uniform and her weapon by her side.

"Hey Kono-chan it's se-chan you might want to make more. Come in Se-chan."

"Thank you Naruto-sama, and good day Konoka-ojou-sama." Konoka pouts at setsuna for not calling her just konoka but goes back to ask her question's.

"Naru-chan I know you hide your past for some reason but could you tell us?" Konoka asked and setsuna agreed always wondering where she came from.

"Sure. Well to start things off my name has always been Naruto Uzumaki and I was born in the elemental nations."

"Elemental Nations?" Konoka asked confused never heard of such a place. However setsuna was shocked that naruto came from such a place of war and violence but didn't say anything so naruto would answer.

"The Elemental Nations is a land mass that is separated from earth by a dimensional portal made by a powerful man but that's for another time. The truth is I haven't always been female I was actually born male." Setsuna and Konoka looked at her never knowing she was once male and wondered what happened.

"In my old village of konoha I was hated for reason's I have no idea but was probably connected to a seal that was on me as a child but disappeared when I became what I am today. I was beat, poisoned, hunted, even branded by the villagers for being me. I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of three and lived on the street fending for my self stealing what I needed and ate from trash can's. But one day they went to far and hunted me like a fox and tried to kill me but I got away." Konoka and Setsuna cried at the thought of naruto going through with such hell. They finally understood why she was so sad they were leaving her back home she just wanted someone to be close to. They didn't know it but at the same moment they both swore in their heads that they would do anything to make naruto's life better.

"As I ran from the mob hunting me I ran into a old forest that not many people went into because of stories of creatures killing people that did. As I walked the ground that I was traveling on collapsed and I fell into the hole. My body was torn up to the point I knew I was going to die and would have had I not met kazekougou the late representative of the dragon's. She gave up her life to give me another chance and turned me into a dragon hanyo but unlike others I could go all three stages human, hanyo, and beast form. Before she died she sent me, her scythe, and the summoning scroll of the dragon's to were kono-chan's father found me." Konoka listen sad that naruto was close to death at one point and it hurt her to hear it. Setsuna Started seeing naruto in a even better light for living through what she did and still stayed sane.

"Hey Naru-chan you said a summoning scroll what is that?" Setsuna asked never hearing about summoning before and wondered what it did. Konoka wondered that to but hoped it would be something really cool.

"Well a summoning scroll is a time space jutsu that allows a person that signed a certain scroll for a specific animal in blood allows the summoner to summon an animal. For example I signed the dragon scroll so I can summon all types of dragon from hatchling to elder dragons. Nobody knows how many summons clans there are but specific one's are stronger than others."

"Which one's are strongest?" Setsuna asked wondering which one's were stronger.

"Well each one's clan has a specialty but if you mean in a fight the list is long but I could list them from weakest to strongest. The weakest known was the owl clan, turtle clan, bat clan, dog clan, bee clan, hawk clan, shark clan, spider clan, clam clan, weasel clan, monkey clan, chameleon clan, snake clan, slug clan, toad clan, salamander clan, and finally the dragon clan. The dragons are the strongest because of the wide verity of different types." Both girls were shocked to hear that naruto had the strongest summons and the power of summons itself.

"Hey naruto is there any way me and se-chan can sign the dragon summons scroll?" Konoka asked a surprised naruto while setsuna looked just as surprised but thought it would be a good idea.

"Well the jutsu usually uses chakra which you guy's don't have, but your lucky I found a way around that." Konoka and Setsuna was sad that they couldn't use chakra but became happy they could sign the scroll. Naruto summoned the scroll from a seal over her heart and unrolled it. After both setsuna and konoka signed the scroll she taught them the new way of summoning. The new way had the user instead of hand signs and chakra you used magic as a catalyst to summon a dragon and saying the kind of dragon to summon them.

Naruto told the two the kinds of dragons their were and the first time you summon it will be their familiar but she wanted them a little trained in using magic before then. She doesn't want them to accidentally summon a boss dragon and get in trouble because of it. They started eating lunch konoka made and konoka asked a question that was in her head.

"Hey Naru-chan what kind of dragon are you?"

"Well Kono-chan the truth is I'm a mix of two different dragons. I'm half Kushala Daora, and half Amatsumagatsuchi."

"Wait if your part Kushala Daora does that mean your skin rust's?" Setsuna asked remembering naruto telling them that Kushala Daora have to shed their rusted skin every so often.

"Yea, but because I take care of my skin I only rust enough that I need to shed once a year." Naruto answered their question as she ate konoka's great food. After eating naruto told them of her trips around all three plains meeting a lot of people and collecting weapons, scrolls on different jutsu from nin to tia. She also told them of all the books she found about magic and spells the could use and KI techniques. Then she decide to steal a chocolate that negi had left out and gave one to konoka and setsuna but setsuna didn't want any.

After eating a few chocolates both naruto and konoka started turning a little red and panting a little. Both girls gained a glossed look and a pink hue on their cheeks. Setsuna noticed their reaction and asked what was wrong and oh did she regret it. Both naruto and konoka looked at setsuna with a loving and lustful look.

"Se-chan can we play." Konoka said crawling towards the siting setsuna who turned red and tried to stand and back away. She couldn't stand though because naruto was right behind her holding her waist nibbling on her earlobe. Setsuna started moaning from naruto but turned extremely red when konoka started licking he cheek and neck.

"K..Konoka-ojou-sama, (pant pant) Naruto-sama stop please." Setsuna said in a low weak tone trying to get them to get away.

"But Se-chan me and Naru-chan just wanna make you feel good. In fact we should have a threesome between us. I'm sure we could make you feel really good Se-chan." Konoka said with a tone filled with lust as she shat in setsuna's lap still liking her neck. Naruto however started kneading setsuna's breast getting a "mew" from setsuna as she kissed the back of her neck. Suddenly the door to the room and Asuna, Chamo, and negi walk into the sight of setsuna trying to escape the hands of naruto and konoka.

"Asuna-san, Negi-sensei HELP ME! I DON'T NOW WHATS GOING ON!" Asuna and Negi stared in shock of what was happening while Chamo just enjoyed the show. Asuna finally came to her mind and separated the three and through the chocolate away. She watched as konoka and naruto tried to get to setsuna again who was in a corner blushing hard.

"But we want Se-chan!" Naruto said slowly making her way towards setsuna with a lustful look. Setsuna Started to bleed from the nose at the sight of naruto on all four's crawling towards her. However before konoka and naruto could get to her they fainted which relieved setsuna before she heard them mumble some things.

"Hmmm, Se-chan, Kono-chan please be gentle with me." Setsuna blushed at the thought of her konoka with naruto, but had a massive nose bleed and fainted after what she heard from konoka.

"Hmmm, Yes mistress naruto, slave konoka and slave setsuna are ready for are punishment." Asuna sweat dropped and blushed at konoka when she heard what she said. Negi just stood of to the other side of the room confused on what was going on. Chamo was on his back in a puddle of his own blood twitching every so often.

(Next Day)

Naruto awoke around six in the morning and took a quick shower in her bathroom and made her self and kage some breakfast which consisted of egg's, pancakes, and sausage's. After dressing in the regular school uniform she made her way out the door taking kage with her. After a long train ride to the school and a lot of people trying to cuddle kage she made her way up to the school.

As she ran her thoughts went back to yesterday wondering what happened after her and konoka blacked out. All she remembered was eating the chocolate and then waking up to a meek setsuna. It confused her why she had acted that way and was gonna try and find out why. As she got to her class room and took her seat by zazie rainyday who liked to cuddle kage when in class. Naruto did have to say Zazie was a beautiful young women and would only get more beautiful as she grew.

After another day of note taking and listening to negi's lectures the class was finally over.

"EH... Ku Fei-san I need to speak with you." Negi said to one of his student's which got a raised eyebrow from naruto wondering what he wanted with Ku Fei.

"EH? M... Me-aru?" Ku Fei asked confused at what he wanted.

"Ah... but it's not something I should say in front of everyone else... can you wait in front of the memorial at the plaza in front of the world tree after class?"

"I don't mind-aru"

"Thank you! See you later then!" Everyone started going haywire whispering to them selves. Naruto watched the class continue to speak to each other over something she probably didn't care about. After classes she met up with konoka, setsuna, and asuna but setsuna kept moving away from naruto and konoka like she was scared.

"Se-chan why do you keep avoiding me and kono-chan like your afraid of us?" Naruto asked a little hurt that she was trying to avoid them.

"NO! I'm not scared of you I.. I cant tell you why."

"." Konoka mumbled sad that setsuna wouldn't tell them what was wrong. Asuna almost told them but she swore to setsuna she wouldn't tell anyone what happened yesterday. Setsuna however noticed both naruto and konoka's sad expression and it broke her heart.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you two, but I'm not scared I'm just a little embarrassed about something." Setsuna tried to make naruto and konoka happy and it worked. They hugged and decided to go bowling, and karaoke because setsuna never went before so they went to go find negi. They found him and Ku Fei in front of the world tree and after a small confrontation half the class went to the bowling ring.

Naruto was doing pretty good but not like ku fei who kept getting strikes. Naruto looked back at kage who was getting pet by a few in the class.

"Pamper cat. It's gonna start getting fat if it keeps it up." Naruto watched as ku fei got a perfect three hundred which surprised her never seeing one before. She watched as negi asked ku fei to teach him Chinese martial arts to fight a strong person. She laughed however when Ku Fei was suddenly chased by a few of the class. She stood by setsuna and konoka with kage in konoka's arms and she couldn't feel any happier then right then and their.

* * *

><p>I couldn't resist changing the scene from the manga a little with konoka hugging setsuna.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary- After being chased into a old part of konaha forest and falls he becomes something more with the help of a creature rivaling the bijuu. (fem-naruto) (harem naruto x setsuna x konoka)

I don't own anything about the story

(normal speaking)

(_Thinking_)

(**Demonic and summon speaking**)

(_**Demonic and summon Thinking**_)

(**machine speaking**)

(Chapter 4 - Training)

Naruto listened to negi in another day of class while petting Kage who purred in pleasure while laying on the desk sleeping. Which reminded her she needed to get kage moving more she's already becoming a chubby cat. She's been training setsuna and konoka in controlling their chi so that they could summon. It was difficult to train them because either they don't know how to draw it or is to drawn to their KI.

Setsuna was to comfortable with her KI so naruto had to train her in drawing her chi while suppressing her massive KI reserves so that she could draw out the chi. The problem was because of under use her chi is low and the KI is constantly suppressing it. Konoka however was even harder because she has never actually used chi or KI before so she doesn't know how to draw it out. The biggest problem was her massive reserves was flowing like a fire hose and you couldn't stop them. To teach konoka control over her chi was like teaching a baby that just learned how to crawl to run a marathon.

She's enjoyed the time at school being with old and new friends and not disappearing to the magical world repetitive to do work. No she could finally be a teen if only a little with all the training she's helping with. Heck she's enjoyed her time so much she even decided to go back to one of her favorite passion's which was writing song's and singing. She already had one ready for the school festival coming up around the corner and boy was it good she even asked konoka and setsuna to help sing it.

Naruto looked around the class and see's Makie a class mate sleeping at her desk mumbling how she won her competition. Naruto tried her hardest not to laugh when negi noticed and started her from her sleep. She wondered if this was a possible point in telling negi he shouldn't make so many lectures and that they were putting class mates a sleep. After classes naruto met up with negi, asuna, setsuna, and konoka and decided to tease negi.

"I kept telling you negi-sensei your lectures were boring and makie-san proved it." Naruto said to negi who waved his arm's around in a denying manner.

"T-Thats not true! She said she was just training really hard and didn't get much sleep!" Negi tried to deny naruto's statement.

"Ooo poor negi being taken advantage. It was all a lie she just used your kind nature." She giggled at Negi's face as he kept yelling about it being untrue.

"Naruto stop messing with Negi's head." Asuna sighed as negi kept trying to make accuses for her sleeping.

"Hehe, sorry couldn't resist." Naruto gave negi a pat on the head and said sorry and kept walking. Then they ran into Makie again who seemed in a hurry for some reason.

"Makie-san?"

"AH, Negi-kun!"

"W... What's wrong?"

"AUU... NOTHING!" Makie ran as fast as she could confusing them again.

"W.. What happened?" Negi asked confused at makie's action's.

"W.. Who knows." Asuna answered just as confused but glared at naruto for what she said next.

"Maybe she heard us talking about her sleeping and is running for being found out." Negi started waving his arms again saying it was true what she said.

(Next Day)

Naruto awoke around the same time as everyday but was a little tired this morning. She had stayed up a little longer than usual to make some things for negi after learning about his fight with chachamaru. It was like any normal day went to class with kage went to her classes and wrote notes. After class she met up with negi, asuna, setsuna, konoka, and ku fei and headed for a field to watch negi train and help konoka control her chi better.

"Look at negi-kun go I'm sure he will do great in the fight." Konoka watched as negi continued to try and hit ku fei which of who was throwing negi around the field.

"While he is getting better it will take more to hit chachamaru. Chachamaru has had more experience, training, and a body adapted to fighting. Negi will have to up his fighting and find someway to gain a edge on her." Naruto said as she laid on the ground next to konoka enjoying the clouds. Kage how ever was moving around with a weight around her body learning that she was gaining weight made her want to train.

"Naruto-sama is right Konoka-ojou-sama it will take more to hit chachamaru. She's is actuarial built to fight face to face on a opponent which means she may have tricks under her sleeves." Setsuna agreed with naruto knowing negi still had a little ways to grow to become something more. Asuna looked at the two girls not wanting to admit it but they were right he was still a little to weak.

"NEGI-KUUUN! I BROUGHT A WHOLE BUNCH OF BOXED LUNCHES!" Makie showed up out of no were with ako behind her carrying a lot of bento lunches.

"EH! Ah... THANK YOU!" Everyone took a bento and started eating but makie took it a little far with feeding negi. After eating the bento's Negi was a chubby little magi which naruto giggled at. Then after a special remedy by makie negi lost weight which was about all his fat and looked like a walking skeleton. Naruto laughed as everyone tried to fix his problems so she decided to give negi her gift's for the fight.

"Negi eat one of these." Naruto gave negi a small brown pill who weakly ate one and almost instantly his body was back to his original form. Everyone stood shocked that such a small pill could do that and wondered what it was.

"Ah, Naruto-san what was that I feel better than ever?"

"Well negi-sensei that was a food pill. It was one of the things I learned to create when traveling. It's packed full of nutrients and when eaten the body regains the lost nutrients in the body for any reason. The left over's are usually slowly burned by the body to gain more energy." Everyone stood shocked at the pill and what it could do.

"I made you some of the food pills and some soldier pills as well. Soldier pills when eaten heighten the body's performance levels. It increases the sense of the body and increases a person's metabolism for a small time to gain more energy for the left over fat or food in your body." Negi smiled at the gift knowing it could help him during the fight and in different situations. Makie, konoka, and ako launched them selves at naruto to see if she would be willing to sell them some or give them away. Naruto gave a few to the girls as well as ku fei, setsuna, and asuna but warned them not to take to many or the body could start to break down and they could get hurt.

Makie went on to apologize to negi about all the problems she caused. Negi tried to cheer her up but she only became more depressed so everyone had her go through with her gymnastics. As makie went through with showing everyone they all thought it was beautiful.

"Wow! It was great after all!" negi exclaimed as he was mesmerized by the dance.

"But sensei said I was childish.."

"That's because it was childish." Everyone looked at naruto surprised at the harsh comment, while makie looked ready to cry. Setsuna and konoka was a little angry and shocked to hear those words come from her lips but the looks changed at what naruto said next.

"What you did was childish but that's only because you your self are childish and that's fine. Being childish is what makes you, you and you shouldn't change that. A lot of people try to grow up to fast and try to be apart of the puzzle called life but you makie are the piece that starts a whole new puzzle. You live life how you like, you do what you want and that is what makes you makie. So don't change who you are by what people want you to be, just be yourself. Isn't that right negi."

"That's right, I don't understand gymnastics, but I think that was great! It was a beautifully honest and direct performance just like I expected from Makie-san!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I was astounded!" Makie looked at naruto and negi happy to have friends like them. Konoka and setsuna was both happy to hear what naruto said and made them feel warm inside from what she said. Negi got back to training after promising her to try their hardest to make it.

"Asuna... Negi-kun isn't just cute... he might be pretty cool, too. But naruto-chan is cool and cute too but I think she's already taken." Asuna looked shocked at makie but wondered what she meant by naruto. She looked over at naruto and saw setsuna with her head in naruto's lap and konoka feeding naruto with one of the left over bento's and smiled at the scene thinking it was adorable.

(Next day after class)

After Training everyone decided to have a picnic on the hill in the field. Asuna and setsuna trained in ken-do after asuna asked setsuna. Negi and ku fei trained in martial arts to get a better chance at defeating chachamaru. Naruto trained konoka a little in chi but hid it from makie who was training her Gymnastics. Though after a while they all learned that negi hadn't taken a bath in a while.

"HAHAHAH! Their like sister and brother." They watched asuna wash negi as he tried to get away but couldn't.

"Are they always like this?"

"NNN... Pretty much."

"That is one lucky kid. I wouldn't mind if kono-chan washed me like that." Konoka blushed at that while everyone laughed at her. They watched as asuna complained about negi and almost kill her self when makie asked if negi was her boyfriend. After the shower they tried to walk out of the shower's with out getting seen.

"UHYAAH! This is exciting! What would happen if a teacher or Iincho found us here?" Makie said not seeing both people in question walking towards them.

"Phew... I'm all sweaty again today." Both girls and negi turned around and ran into a shower stall. Naruto and konoka giggled at their situation and decided to get out before they become prune.

(In front of the world tree)

Naruto fallows the small group to negi's test, but she wondered were kage was she seemed to just disappear. As they came onto the area the test was being done naruto sweat dropped at seeing kage being ridden again by a motionless chachazero. Her and the girls went over to the side to watch negi fight chachamaru. Asuna, makie, and ku fei went down to wish negi luck in his fight.

Negi stood across from chachamaru and got ready to fight on Evangaline's signal. Ku fei stated that if negi doesn't make the strike in the first minute he could lose. After the signal chachamaru charged forward to meet negi.

"Please excuse me." Chachamaru reached her arm out to strike negi.

"Invoke the contract for 90 seconds for negi springfield!" Negi activated his contract and started the fight. Chachamaru threw her arm out but negi blocked it in the last second however chachamaru released a jet from her arm to create more thrust to the punch. Negi twisted side ways to move out of the way of her arm and strick her but she blocked it with her arms. Everyone looked in shock as negi and chachamaru exchanged hit's but turned worried when chachamaru kicked negi away.

Chachamaru went into hit negi again but he feinted and grabbed her arm and went in for the hit. Chacchamaru however had a different idea and jumped over negi's head surprising everyone and kicked negi in the back. Negi rolled to a stop and just laid there so asuna and makie ran down to check on him but he stood up and asked chachamaru to continue. They watched the one sided fight between negi and chachamaru which was in chachamaru's favor.

The girls continued to watch but couldn't keep watching as negi was being beat. Everyone was starting to lose hope that he would hit her, but you could still see the hope in makie's eye's that he would succeed in her efforts. Negi kept going to the point even Evanagline was starting to feel sorry for him, then asuna snapped and couldn't take it any more and tried to help but makie stopped her.

"NO! ASUNA! DON'T STOP HIM!" Makie yelled stopping asuna from interfering with the match.

"B...But..."

"Even if he's badly injured... he's still tried really hard to get to this point. I know what you're thinking... I know but... I THINK IT WOULD BE TERRIBLE FOR NEGI-KUN IF YOU STOPPED HIM NOW... DIDN'T NEGI-KUN SAY HE'D TRY HIS BEST NO MATTER WHAT!" Makie yelled at asuna shocking her that makie would do something like that. Naruto smiled at makie seeing that she really does care for negi.

"But... he's just a kid who doesn't know any better. He's just being stubborn. I've got to stop him..."

"NO! NEGI-KUN IS AN ADULT!" Naruto turned her attention back to the fight and just barley keeps her thought on the conversation. Makie tries to tell asuna that negi really is an adult but naruto kept an eye for any openings in chachamaru's fight when she noticed chachamaru pay attention to makie and gave negi the needed shot.

Naruto walked away not needing to see the end and heading for her dorm for a small nap and to make a small potion that would help with negi's wounds. She decided to let kage go with chachazero seeing as they were fast friends which she thought was adorable.

(Later in the day)

After a quick nap and mixing together the ingredients needed for the potion she went to negi, asuna and setsuna's room and dropped it off. Konoka asked her to stay but she told her that she was going to meet a friend and was going alone with kage for a visit. She picked up kage who was talking with chachazero who surprisingly understood dragon. They went to library island to meet up with a dragon they met their on exploration.

Said dragon was protecting a door way which led to a home for a strange man by the named Ku:Nel Sanders. Ku:Nel Sanders was a strange man who liked to talk about different things like pictures of Evangeline in a swim suit, sailor, cat girl out fit. Kage how ever took more interest in her fellow dragon and I mean a lot of interest.

You could practically see Kage blush when ever they met the dragon named surprisingly spike. When ever they wanted a break they would head down to the passage way she would usually relax in the tree's natural energy. Sometimes she would go into beast form and let her armor like skin and warm her in a pleasant way. Today however she was reading a book she got from the magical world about some local remedies she wanted to try.

She watched as kage and spike laid up in one of the tree's roots cuddling into each other. Naruto was happy to see kage liked it in her new home as much as she did. However she couldn't help feel a little jealous of kage having someone to cuddle with she wanted someone to cuddle with when asleep or awake. She had feeling's for setsuna, and konoka but she didn't pursue them in fear of losing their friendship.

After a while she nodded off to sleep never noticing sleeping their all day and night. As she slept naruto never noticed negi, nodoka, and yue her fellow classmates come to the passage way and try to get through the door. They were stopped by the sight of spike landing and guarding the door way from them. After spike chased them and chachamaru who showed up naruto awoke and noticed the time and decided to leave to meet up with negi and the group.

(Field around ruins of library island)

Naruto watched as negi activated the contracts he had with konoka, setsuna, asuna, and nodoka for three minutes under Evangeline's instruction's and then fire one hundred and ninety nine magic arrows. They watched as the arrow's hit a field and exploded making pretty sparkles fall from the sky. Naruto laughed at negi when he dropped to the ground from over use of magic.

Eva went on to talk about he wasn't strong enough and he should just quit. Negi however being himself just kept going and smiled before what he said next.

"Y-YES MASTER! B.. By the way.. If I wanted to defeat a dragon how long do you think I should train?"

"What? Say that again."

"I said if I wanted to defeat a dragon.."

"HOHO... A dragon HUH."

"YES!"

"ARE YOU SOME KIND OF MORON!" Eva hit negi in the face and naruto glared at negi.

"WHO WOULD FIGHT A DRAGON IN 21ST CENTURY JAPAN!" She jumped onto negi beaten him into submission.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST OUR KIND NEGI!" Naruto and kage jumped in the battle and started beating negi. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight of the two pulling his cheek's and hitting him on the head. After some time naruto decided it was time for the girls to summon their familiars from the dragon scrolls. Everyone was confused at what was happening and watched as naruto spoke to konoka and setsuna.

"Alright girls I think I've taught you enough to be able to summon your familiars." Eva and negi looked confused never hearing of a summoning for familiars and asked what it was all about.

"Well I had the girls sign the dragon summoning scroll to allow them the summon all types of dragons. Today they are going to summon a familiar and it's normally random so stand back." Everyone looked in shock at summoning dragon's to help with fighting. Konoka got into a large portion of the field to summon a dragon and she hopped it was beautiful.

Konoka summons up a portion of her magic and calls out "Summoning: Familiar" A large amount of smoke filled the clearing and obstructed their view. Once the smoke cleared out of sight they saw a large white horse with a horn on it's head. It's maim was filled with lightning constantly sparking a little and konoka suddenly glomped the unicorn she summoned.

"YAY I SUMMONED A UNICORN!" Naruto smiled at konoka while everyone else was confused on why it wasn't a dragon.

"Accurately that unicorn is a dragon with out wings kono-chan. It lost it wing's along time ago but can still by releasing a current from it body. It's a kirin a lightning element dragon that uses it horn as a focus point to launch lightning and absorb electricity." Konoka hugged her dragon happily. Setsuna was next and started the same process and summoned a dragon. Smoke yet again covered their vision but it was blown away by what was inside. What they all saw shocked them. It was a large black dragon that looked to be covered in metal.

"A Kushala daora, I'm impressed both of you summoned elder dragons." Everyone wondered if they could summon as well but were denied not wanting to just give away the scroll to everyone and would only let them summon if they proved them selves to her. Eva looked at the dragon's surprised at the fact they could summon all types of dragon's no matter what kind from just signing a scroll.

Negi continued to train while naruto continued to teach konoka and stesuna the correct way to take care of their dragon's. She told setsuna she would need to put a special ointment on his skin to help slow down rusting, and told konoka that using a rubber comb would prevent any electrocutions when combing her female kirin. After a while naruto decided to head home to sleep a little early because she had to go pick up a package from a friend that she asked to gather some plant seeds she wanted to grow. How ever what she didn't know was that soon her past from konoha would catch up to her.

(Just outside a portal leading to elemental nation's in England)

eighteen figures stepped out one of the portals leading to the regular world. Twelve of the figures seemed to be around fifteen years of age, and one massive dog. Four were around thirty years of age and one around his fifty's.

"I still don't know why were are coming here for just one person." A brown haired feral kid riding a dog.

"It's so we can find my big brother naruto." A red haired girl said as she glared at the boy and dog.

"The same brother your mother abandoned and brain washed you to kill your brother." A pink haired girl said as she checked her pouches to see if she had everything. The red head lowered her head at the truth about what her mother did. She still remembered growing up hating her brother thinking he was kyuubi but remembered her mothers reaction when she learned naruto was naruto and the seal was killing kyuubi. Her mother cried all day and night at abandoning him and left for konoha only to learn naruto disappeared it broke her mothers heart.

"That's enough we need to find sensei's son if it's the last thing we do." A tall gray haired man said looking at the teen's.

"We should leave now or the trail of him could go cold or akatsuki finds him." A tall white haired old man stated. They all stated "HIA" and started on their way to find one naruto uzumaki the son of minato namikaze and kushina uzumaki and brother of akane uzumaki namikaze.

* * *

><p>Naruto's mother and twin sister alive and walking. Wonder what will happen when she meet's her family that abandoned her and the people of the village that caused her so much pain.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Summary- After being chased into a old part of konaha forest and falls he becomes something more with the help of a creature rivaling the bijuu. (fem-naruto) (harem naruto x setsuna x konoka)

I don't own anything about the story

(normal speaking)

(_Thinking_)

(**Demonic and summon speaking**)

(_**Demonic and summon Thinking**_)

(**machine speaking**)

(chapter 5 - Meeting, reunion, rusting)

Naruto awoke like any other day at around six in the morning and took a shower. Today however thing's were a little different as she was going to meet a contact for some seeds. She created a blood clone that would survive any hit but would disperse by the time she got home. The clone would go to class and help konoka and setsuna with what they need.

She decided to leave kage home so she could spend more time with spike while she was gone. After packing at least a week's worth of supplies and sealing it into a scroll she dressed in something different than usual. Her new outfit consisted of black chaps with red seems and black shorts and tied by a blood red sash. Her top was two strips of black furred but armor like skin over her chest and a chain mail body over her stomach. A gauntlet was on her left arm all the way to the shoulder, wrapping on her right and had a bitch black with red tribal markings face mask covering her mouth, cheeks, and nose. (Narga Gunner armor)

Not many people new that you could make a pactio with a familiar seeing as not many people get one. It's done by first gaining the trust of the familiar, then you exchange blood from the familiar and gain something. A dragon familiar pactio usually consist of armor, a weapon, physical change sometimes a few others. She only got the armor because she had hanyo blood in her and the weapon she got from Kazekougou.

After an hour making sure school started she started her travel by flight quickly making her way through the sky of the city. Once she cleared the city see took a less fast pace and decided to enjoy the flight to her contact. As she flew she couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the land and sky. She always enjoyed her flight's because it gave her time to think and relax some.

As she made her way to surprisingly whale's England she remembered the first time she met negi. No body knew this but the trip to her home wasn't the first time she met negi. In fact she met him on a trip of hers when she was eight and her was three.

_(Flash Back - 7 years)_

_Naruto walked down a street of a small village in England hoping to find a certain plant she needed to create a new potion to improve on regular healing potion. She only hoped it wouldn't explode on her again. It really hurt when they exploded. As she walked down the street she noticed a small child with brown hair and small glasses on his face._

_The child looked a little sad and no one really paid attention to him. She knew he wasn't being ignored on purpose like she was but it still made her a little angry that no was with him._

_"Hay their little one. Why are you out side alone?" Naruto asked the child who looked up at the cloaked figure that's face was covered by shadow's._

_"My sister and my only friend left for school. Now I don't have anyone to be with me."_

_"Well that's no good. How would you like to go get something to eat." Negi looked shocked at the person in front of her offering free food so he agreed almost instantly. They walked to the closest place selling food and they bought some from the people and started eating._

_"So..." "Negi Springfield" "So negi springfield why did your sister leave you here alone." Naruto asked negi as he ate some pancakes and milk._

_"She's going to be a magi!" Everyone in the place looked at negi shocked that he yelled it out in front of an unknown person. _

_"A magi huh have you ever thought of being one?" Negi looked at naruto with determination in his eye's._

_"I will become one and even better than my daddy." Naruto smiled at negi but looked at the time and knew she would have to get to the contact soon._

_"Well negi springfield I have to leave to pick something up from a friend." Negi looked sad that she was leaving but brightened up after what she said next. "I will see you around negi I know it. It may not be for a few years but I will see you again so you become a great magi someday negi."_

_As she left she paid for the bill and gave negi a small book that had ways of learning wind magic and a few one word techniques that could save his life one day._

_(Flash Back end)_

As she came to she noticed that she moved faster than expected and made it to England before seven at night. Once she got to wales she moved through the streets and walked into a small store. She walked through the store moving aside from a tall blond haired woman named nekane negi's sister from what her contact told her awhile ago. She moved to the front to meet her contact a man by the name gramps who ran a general store.

She met him on her travels and found he could with time get what ever she needed but for a price. She made quick small talk with him as he went into the back to get the seeds, and once he got back he had something else with the seeds.

"Is that what I think it is." Naruto looked at the scroll in his hands.

"Yes, but be careful people will hunt you for these when word gets out you have four of the seven." She paid for the merchandise which was a big amount of money but still had more from all her mission's and the payment from the government. As she was about to leave the old man said something that caught her off guard.

"You should know some people are looking for you."

"What's new about that theirs always people looking for me to fight or try to convince to marry them." Naruto started to turn around but stopped and looked at the old man shocked for what he said.

"They had leaf headbands." She looked at him in shock. The leaf shinobi were looking for her to probably to take her back to konoha.

"Why were they looking for me?"

"From what I got they want you back. Their heading for Mahora as we speak. Just left not to long ago." Naruto ran out the store and ran to a field and jumped and spread her wing's flying to see if what he said was true. Sure enough she saw eighteen figures walking down a road heading for the closest train. She decided to bite the problem now than latter so she flew down about two miles ahead of them and placed a cloak over her body and head and waited.

(with konoha shinobi)

"Well we got a general location of where naruto is." Jiraiya said as he and the others walked from the little village.

"Yeah but why did they keep saying she? Naruto's a boy." kakashi leader of team seven said looking at Jiraiya.

"He probably changed his gender like a henge to hide himself a little to escape sight." Jiraiya looked at all the team's and their sensei's. With him was all twelve rookies from konoha and their sensei's.

"Hey who's that?" kurenai sensei of team ten said seeing a cloaked figure on the road. Neji and hinata activated their byakugan to see the figure but was shocked when they couldn't get past the cloak. They told their sensei's and everyone got into defensive potion. They stopped about a hundred feet from the clocked figure.

"Why." The figure said to them confusing them as to what they were talking about.

"What are you talkin..." Asuma asked but couldn't finish as the figure screamed at them.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING FOR ME NOW AFTER ALL THIS TIME!" The entire konoha ninjas stopped and looked in shock at the figure knowing now it was naruto. Jiraiya moved forward to try and talk to naruto and kept moving forward slowly even though seeing naruto's eye's narrow.

"Naruto please calm down we just wanna talk." He kept moving forward but a wall of wind suddenly hit him and threw him back to the group.

"Guy's I didn't feel any chakra being used. It's like the wind did it itself." The group looked at asuma the groups wind ninjutsu expert as he whispered to them.

"Don't come near me." They looked at naruto shocked at the show of force. Sasuke heard what asuma said and decided that he deserved that power more than naruto and planned to take it from him when he got the chance.

"Naruto can we talk."

"Keep your distance." Naruto looked at the large group watching them all just encase. She remembered most them being high ranking jonin, legendary sag's and old classmates. She didn't remember the red head though but see seemed familiar kind of like her self.

"Naruto the people of konoha want you back." Jiraiya looked to see naruto's reaction and saw 'him' narrow 'his' eye's again.

"Why?"

"The people of konoha finally saw the truth behind the kyuubi being only sealed inside you." He thought he got through to her when she widened her eye's at the statement.

"I had the kyuubi sealed into me." Naruto looked at the group shocked. Jiraiya stared in surprise that she didn't know and he just told 'him'.

"Yeah and everyone knows now that your not since your mother and sister came back." Naruto looked at the crying akane who looked at naruto with pleading eyes that asked for her forgiveness.

"From the way you said it my mother abandoned me and took my twin sister with her most likely to train to kill me. Am I right." Naruto said this in a low tone that sounded as if it was breaking. She clenched her fists so hard that she started drawing blood and from what she could tell the dog boy and his partner could smell it.

"Yes. BUT they came back to find you knowing then you were only a child and you weren't the fox." They saw naruto tremble a little and when the sun hit 'him' just right they could see a slightly feminine face with blue eye's and whisker marks on 'his' cheek's and short blond hair. They also saw tears falling from 'his' eyes which made them worried.

"S..So not only did the village that hated me think I was the kyuubi and a monster but so did my mother."

"Please don't hate her big brother she didn't know." Akane took a step forward wanting to hug him to help him.

"Didn't know. DiDn'T kNoW! DIDN'T KNOW! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT SHE KNEW! THE ONLY THING SHE NEEDED TO KNOW WAS THAT I WAS HER CHILD! SHE LEFT ME TO A LIVING HELL WERE I WAS TORTURED AND AND HAD ATTEMPTS ON MY LIFE NEARLY EVERYDAY!" Everyone looked at her shocked she yelled at them akane broke down crying that her 'big brother' probably hated her and her mother. Naruto calmed down a little but decided to give them some fact's that would hurt her mother hopefully. "Just leave I don't want to talk to people that come's from a place that caused me so much pain. O and before I leave the kyuubi's most likely dead because of a change that happened to me when I disappeared."

Naruto opened her wing's to the ninja's and took off. The group was shocked by the large metal like wings and tried to stop her when she took off.

"PLEASE COME BACK BIG BROTHER PLEASE! PLEASE!" Akane chased after naruto but tripped on a rock on the road and cried there mumbling 'please come back big brother'. the group stopped at her side and Jiraiya held a crying akane and decided to stop for the day and send word back to konoha. After setting up camp on the side of the road Jiraiya set up a seal he made to talk to the hokage real time.

"Jiraiya what are you doing calling so soon I thought it would take longer than this." Tsunade spoke over the screen kushina behind her with hope in her eye's.

"We met naruto sooner than expected." Jiraiya said in a low voice.

"That's great can we talk to him."

"Please let me talk to my baby boy." Kushina talked into the seal hoping to see her little boy again.

"That can't happen."

"Why not?" Kushina confused on why she couldn't talk to her child.

"Naruto ran the moment we told him why we were here and why you left and came back." Kushina looked ready to cry at the thought that her son hated her. "Tho before he left he said the kyuubi may be no more because of a change and I think it has something to do with the large metal like wing's he had on his back. Should we continue on to try and convince him to come home."

"Yes and reverse summon kushina she might be able to help get naruto back in some way."

"Alright." Jiraiya reverse summoned kushina and pointed towards akane who was crying in her tent. He wondered if naruto would ever forgive konoha and her family.

(With naruto)

She flew as fast as she could to get home crying on the way there. She couldn't believe her family abandoned her because she had a demon sealed into her. The village tried to kill her because of the same fact and it made her angry. She didn't want to be a holder for the demon and they forced it onto her just to try and kill her latter.

Then after all this time they thought she would be a good little child and go home to her own personal hell. They would probably try and breed her if they ever learned the fact that she was a dragon hanyo but also a mix of two of the strongest storm typed dragons non the less. Then they would take away her summoning scroll and scythe from her to give to someone else they demeaned worthy. But the worst part would be that she wouldn't be able to see her konoka and setsuna again.

After flying the rest of the day and all night she finally got to the dorm's just around six in the morning. She landed and slowly walked back to her room, but as she moved she became weaker because of the tear's trying to escape. Once she got to her door she unlocked it and dispels her clone not even bothering to see threw the memories. She got half way across the living room before she collapsed to the floor crying hard and curled into a ball.

Kage hearing the thud of her dropping to the ground ran out and saw naruto crying and went to see what was wrong. As she tried to move and talk to naruto she heard naruto mumble every so often mother and sister. She didn't know what to do so she ran to the door and opened it but closed it after wards and ran for konoka and setsuna. She ran to konoka's room and rammed it to get their attention. Konoka hearing the slamming walked to the door and opened it and ran for the living room.

"Oh Kage good morning what are you doing here?" Konoka asked as she walked into the living room were setsuna, asuna, and negi were sitting eating breakfast. Kage started telling them about naruto but no one could understand her so she grabbed setsuna and konoka and pushed them to the door.

"Hey, whats going on?" Setsuna said startled at the pushing. Kage ran to the door and scratched it saying to come with her. They went to the door but not before telling their familiars to stay and that they would catch up to negi and asuna. They fallowed kage to naruto's room and heard light crying surprising both girls never before hearing naruto cry before. They ran into the room and saw naruto lying curled into a ball on the floor crying her heart out.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Konoka ran to her side holding naruto who clung to her for someone to cry on. Setsuna walked over as well and hugged naruto who was crying harder know that they were around her. For at least an hour she cried into the two girls not moving then she started to lessen her crying to a point of tears only sliding down her cheeks.

"Naruto what happened?" Setsuna asked the crying girl hurting inside seeing her crying and not being able to do anything for her but to hug the girl. Konoka was torn up inside seeing one of the strongest girls she ever knew crying so hard and wondered what happened.

"My old home came looking for me." Both girls looked shocked at this. The same place that caused her so much pain was trying to steal her away from them. Naruto went on to tell them about the konoha group, that the reason she was attacked was because she once had a demon sealed in her, about how they just suddenly changed hearts and wanted her back. But the part about her mother and sister wanting her back after abandoning her to the wolves believing she was the fox.

Setsuna was sad to think naruto was also abandoned like her, but it made her feel closer to naruto then ever before. She was angry at what happened and wanted to hunt the group down and kill them. She looked shocked at what she saw when she looked at konoka tho. Konoka was pissed that a mother would think their child in any situation and wanted to kill some one. She didn't know it but she was leaking a little killer intent which scared setsuna but not naruto who fell asleep in their arms.

Setsuna carried naruto bridal style to her room with konoka behind her. She set naruto onto the bed and started to slowly undress her and place her armor to the side. As setsuna took the last piece off and was about to place the blanket on naruto she grabbed setsuna and held her. Setsuna tried to get away but couldn't so she had konoka head off to her grandfathers to explain what was happening.

As setsuna laid in the bed with naruto konoka raced back to her room and got hibana her male kirin and rid him to the school. She moved as fast as possible so she could get back to naruto soon. As she rode on to the school's property her class mates were in gym and saw her riding and became a little jealous that she was riding such a beautiful horse but confused she wasn't in class. Negi being the teacher stopped konoka before she could keep moving.

"Konoka-san why aren't you in class? And where is setsuna-san, and naruto-san?"

"I'm sorry but this has to wait negi-kun I need to talk to my grandfather fast about naru-chan." Konoka stated to negi in a sad and worried look. Everyone in the class was worried something happened to the sweet and kind naruto they all were friends with.

"What happened?" Negi asked worried for the safety of his student's.

"Her family she thought she lost want's to take her back and act like nothing happened after they abandoned her. Now I have to go." Konoka rode hibana to the school not seeing the shocked faces of everyone in the class. As she got to the school she raced to her grandfathers office run by teacher's as she went. Once she got to his office she told her grandfather everything naruto had told her and setsuna.

As he listened he couldn't help but feel sad at the fact her granddaughters closest friend had gone threw so much in so little time. He wasn't surprised at how she was acting now that it all came out so close together. He became a little worried though when konoka told him that the konoha group was probably still making their way to the school. He gave konoka, setsuna, and naruto a pass from school till naruto was better and wished them luck in helping her.

Konoka made her way back to the dorms passing by negi and the class on their way to class on the way home. When konoka got back she saw naruto still sleeping but with setsuna joining her so decided to feed kage, hibana, and kaze setsuna's familiar. Her thought's went to the two in the bed of the dorm room or should she say loft. She thought of what both setsuna and naruto had been through both being abandoned by their families.

She always had a family by her side even if she was lonely she at least knew someone loved her. Setsuna and naruto however never had the comfort of someone being their for them and were abandoned by their family. No one should ever go through the pain they went through and it hurt her to see them in such pain like what naruto was in know. She wondered if their was anything she could do to help them.

She then remembered what her father use to say to her when she was sad about her mother. He always said to heal a pained heart was to show it love of the highest kind. She blushed at the thought but wondered if she could show her two best friends love like how her mother and father loved each other. Her heart sped up and she blushed at the thought of her being held by naruto and setsuna it made her a little warm.

She was afraid at what would happen if she told them how she felt. She only hopped when she told them they would accept her and not say no and destroy their relationship. She couldn't think about how her life would be without her two friends/bodyguards. When ever their around she feels like a princess when they try to make her happy in any way.

(Time skip)

Konoka and setsuna stayed with naruto for the rest of the day and night taking care of the blond girl they had feeling's for but wouldn't admit it. They tried to think of a way to get her out side but couldn't think of a way to get her out. After a quick walk setsuna met up with some class mates that told her about how ayaka rented a sea side hotel on a private island to take negi and they were going to join. Setsuna went back to naruto's dorm were she told konoka about the trip and got naruto to agree to the trip.

After packing they set out with their other classmates to the island ayaka was taking negi. As they landed they got naruto into a two piece red swimsuit while they wore the school swimsuit. They watched as the class surprise ayaka by charging to the water and jumping in.

"Why did I have to come along?" Asuna looked unhappy at the class.

"Come on, you get a break from delivering paper's too. It's also to help naru-chan with her problems." Konoka and asuna looked at naruto who sat on the sand of the beach looking at the water.

"Maybe she'll forget about her fight with negi-kun while enjoying herself at the seaside." Konoka whispered to setsuna.

"...It would be nice if that were the case, but..."

"Ah... Asun-san." Asuna looked at negi.

"HMPH!" She walked away angry at a sulking negi. Naruto watched from the beach everyone having fun then saw negi swimming by him self from what she heard she's not surprised. Calling asuna what he did was not the greatest ideas but also to summon her in front of the person she said she loved. Ayaka however looked from behind a tree looking at naruto and negi.

'Negi-sensei, and naruto-san really looks depressed. Tho for what happened to naruto I can't blame her I would be the same way.' She then thought of way's to cheer up negi not knowing how to cheer up naruto that being setsuna and konoka's area. She decided to get negi to have dinner and spend time with her would cheer her up.

"NEGI-SE... huh?"

"NEGI-SENSEI!"

"LET'S PLAY!" Makie and ako jumped on negi as he swam surprising him. Ayaka jumped in to trying to get them away from negi not seeing the library trio see this happen.

"MM? The battle over negi-kun has started again? WE'RE GOING!" Haruna said to yue and nodoka. Naruto watched as everyone gathered around negi trying to play with him but he ran right into chiduru getting stuck in her swimsuit making her laugh a little. She started laughing a little harder seeing everyone mash negi between all their breasts drowning him. Everyone kept playing at the beach and tried to cheer up naruto and negi.

Naruto watched as a group of her classmates gathered around negi for some reason and she felt something funny would happen soon. She watched as negi swam in the water being ordered to then get pulled down surprising her but knew it had to be the girls. She almost broke down laughing at the sight of negi being circled by sharks and seeing asuna charge into the water. She watched as negi tried to counter attack the shark but failed which led her to believe it was ku fei in the shark suit.

She watched as negi was thrown from the water by ku fei.

"THE SHARK KNOWS KENPO!" Naruto sweat dropped and really started thinking if negi was really smart enough to be a teacher. However her sweat drop grew even larger when asuna pulled a Moses and parted the sea with one of her weapon's. She then giggled when asuna hit negi over the head and ran afterwords. She didn't know it but setsuna and konoka was watching her and smiled when she was enjoying the show.

(Later that day)

Naruto was sitting in a deck chair drinking some banana smoothie she got from somewhere not sure who tho. She could have thought no one but her classmates where here which scared her out. She watched as negi chased after asuna and she ran away trying to avoid them.

"NARU-CHAN!" She looked to she konoka and setsuna with her guitar she learned to play on her down time.

"What's up kono-chan, se-chan? And what's with my guitar?"

"We want you to play something. Please." Setsuna begged naruto who only smiled and took the guitar and started playing singing a song she learned from her travels.

(somewhere over the rainbow: Israel Kamakawiwo'ole) (Not my song)

She started to play her guitar and sing the song.

"Ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo

Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

And the dreams that you dreamed of

Once in a lullaby

Oh somewhere over the rainbow

Bluebirds fly

And the dreams that you dreamed of

Dreams really do come true.."

Everyone started listening to naruto play and sing and start's to get comfortable listening to the song. Some girls hold onto others happy to have friends like them. Asuna her self started to think about everything that happened.

"Someday I'll wish upon a star

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where trouble melts like lemon drops

High above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

Oh somewhere over the rainbow

Bluebirds fly

And the dreams that you dare to

Oh why, oh why can't I?"

Everyone smiled at naruto singing, while konoka and setsuna were crying and smiling at the fact naruto was back to her old self.

"Oh someday I'll wish upon a star

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where trouble melts like lemon drops

High above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

Oh somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

And the dreams that you dare to

Why, oh why can't I, I?

Ooo ooo ooo

Ooo ooo ooo"

(song end)

Naruto looked up to see everyone cheering for her and smiling some were even crying from the song. Everyone gathered around her to ask her question's and she was happy to have friends and decided to enjoy the trip and not think of her problems. After a while naruto fallowed konoka and setsuna as they went to ask negi something.

"NEGI-KUUUN! WE HAVE A QUESTION! Is there a way to make a pactio other than by kissing?"Konoka asked which got both naruto and setsuna blushing. This got nodoka and yue to start whispering.

"Why do you ask all of a sudden, konoka-san?"

"Un. I've been thinking since then, and I've decided to study to become a magi after all."

"EEEEH! REALLY!"

"UN. And what's more, I want se-chan and naru-chan to be my partners, But... Se-chan say's that girls shouldn't kiss girls. I don't really mind but..."

"Chamo put down a pactio please." Naruto asked chamo while everyone looked confused but he did so and once it was done naruto dragged konoka into the circle and kissed konoka with as much passion as she could muster. Konoka moaned as she was kissed and didn't notice all the girls blush and setsuna get a nose bleed. When the circle's light died down a card appeared in both girls hand's surprisingly.

Konoka's card looked almost exactly like her old card with negi except her picture was her wearing her school uniform but in her hands were lightning bolts in hand. Naruto's card was her in her uniform but had a large sword made of seven smaller swords that seemed to fit together perfectly. Next she grabbed a surprised setsuna and kissed her with just as much passion as she could with konoka, setsuna moaned into the kiss just like konoka did. Everyone yet again blushed and looked in surprise at how direct she was.

Setsuna's card was similar to her one with negi but the picture showed setsuna in a leather trench coat with metal guards on her shoulder's and black pant's. Her hair grew longer to the poit to mid thigh and she had only one wing and it was pitch black, but the most surprising was a massive katana with the name Masamune on the blade. Naruto's card was her wearing white and black clothes that only covered her legs, chest and lower half of her face. She had the number three tattoo onto her stomach and was wielding a hallowed sword.

"Thanks chamo and goodnight girls I'm going to bed early see you tomorrow." Everyone was happy naurto was back to normal however konoka and setsuna couldn't stop blushing from naruto's action.

* * *

><p>What's yeah think some crossover from bleach and final fantasy. I used over the rainbow because it felt right about the problems she was having.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Summary- After being chased into a old part of konaha forest and falls he becomes something more with the help of a creature rivaling the bijuu. (fem-naruto) (harem naruto x setsuna x konoka)

I don't own anything about the story

(normal speaking)

(_Thinking_)

(**Demonic and summon speaking**)

(_**Demonic and summon Thinking**_)

(machine speaking)

(Chapter 6 - An attack)

After the trip naruto was feeling better than ever from her time away from civilization and the thought of her so called family finding her. Negi however looked like crap when ever he came to class and it worried the class but she knew it had to do something with his training. She sweat dropped when she witnessed negi leave the classroom after class and end up slamming into the walls along the way. She wondered what kind of training Eva was putting him through and if she could find her today after class to talk about something important.

She watched as some of the class followed and was about to fallow but she felt a small pulse of demonic energy. She ran towards the signal summoning her scythe to her side hopping to finish the demon fast to avoid the fact she was rusting. It was the time of the month that her dragonic skin started to rust and turn her skin a tan color lucky they believe she was just that tanned. The problem with rusting for her kind was that her skin would become weak allowing even small knives to cut her and her usual strengths to weekend to about a fourth.

"I could have sworn the pulse came from right here." Naruto looked around the world tree having felt a demonic being. As she looked around she never noticed three figures rise from the water around her. The figures charged naruto who just noticed them in time to jump back and swing her scythe cutting one in half. She however was surprised by the fact the opponent she hit with her scythe regenerated in seconds as if nothing happened.

"Hehe, you must be the one master talked about." One of the small figures said as the three of them took on the form of small children.

"Who are you?"

"Who we are in not what you need to be concerned with but what we know." Naruto narrowed her eye's at them wondering what they meant. The three figures charged naruto hopping to get a hit but naruto jumped back and used a small amount of wind to send a wind blade to slow them down even if a little. Naruto continued to dodge their attack's but they were getting closer to hitting her.

Naruto swung her scythe again adding more wind magic into it hopping to get them with something. As she hit one of the figures it froze from the freezing cold wind she didn't know she used. She moved again to dodge the other two figures but they got faster and started clipping her skin just barley drawing blood. One of the girls got a hit on naruto's side and she bled from her side but payed attention to the two girls.

Naruto knew that with her rusting today that her power's and strength were heavily weakened. She charged the girls again hopping to hit the girls like she did the first and freeze them not noticing a figure appear behind her. As she was about to swing she felt a needle slice into her neck and inject something. Naruto quickly threw the figure off and noticed it was the girl she froze.

"There's nothing you can do now that we injected you with dragon bane." Naruto looked in horror that these girls injected dragon's bane into her. Her sight started to spin and her body became heaver and fell to her knees. She started to sweat and breath heavily trying to move but couldn't then she lost all control and fell to the ground. The girls watched as naruto stopped all movement and her eye's glossed over the sign of some thing wrong.

"Let's bring the her with us and finish the job." The three girls took the body and left to do their jobs.

(with negi and the girls after time in villa)

The girls just ended their day in the villa and started home but was happy learning so much about negi. They looked out side seeing that it was still raining and the only had one umbrella for the group of girls.

"Hey, Eva-san, could I maybe borrow your "resort" sometimes when I want to study." asuna looked at eva hopping she would say yes.

"I don't have a problem with it.. I just don't recommend girls to use it because it'd add too their age."

"EH! REALLY?"

"Hey, no problem. It's not a big deal it's just two or three days."

"You can say that because you're young." Eva sweat dropped at the girls and watched them leave. Then she felt something wrong and spread her senses out to try and find the problem. Her eye's widened in shock of their being one less person she knew was supposed to be in school.

"What is it?" Chachamaru looked at her master wondering if she could help.

"It's probably nothing. At least I hope not."

(back with the group)

Everyone ran for cover from the rain knowing they were already soaked but just wanted to get warmed up.

"Hey, if you need anything, you can give us a call, negi." Kasumi said to her child teacher.

"Ah... okay. Uww... how troublesome."

"Why?" asuna looked at negi confused.

"My original intent of telling you people about that night six years ago was to convince you about the dangers of magic, So you can think about it before deciding to continue that relationship with me.."

"Well isn't it better that now they all want to help you."

"You too, asuna-san... But.. umm.. no. I still have to be stronger myself. I will train harder!" Negi said with a fire blazing in his eye's.

"HEY! Wait, if you keep this up you won't be able to take it!"

"It's okay, asuna-san!"

"Geez.. off training hard on his own again." asuna watched negi leave.

"Ah... would Negi-kun become spacey in class again? Negi-kun is pushing himself too far... He's too serious."

"But i guess after hearing and seeing negi-sensei's past, we can at least understand why he has this sort of personality. It's like naruto-sama's personality from going to teenager to hardened worrier is a split second if needed." They all shook their heads and left for separate ways not knowing they were being hunted. The three girls that took on naruto were hunting the girls that they were tasked to while their master took on Kotarou who escaped kyoto and made his way to the school only to be found hurt by two class member's of naruto's. Kasumi, nodoka, yue, and ku fei were taken from the bath's as they washed in the pool like bath. Konoka and asuna were taken from their room, while setsuna was taken down by one of the girls becoming a naked konoka shocking her to lower her defense to attack.

We find the girls at the university's festival stage most in bubble's but asuna was tied up in a skimpy outfit.

"WHAA..! W-W-WHY AM I DRESSED LIKE THIS!"

"HOHOHO... You're up, miss? It helps to have the damsel in distress in nice clothing, y'know. I helps make the atmosphere." If he was paying any attention he would have noticed asuna swinging her leg for his head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERTED ASS!" Asuna kicked him as hard as possible.

"OH, OH... Interesting to know that negi has so many energetic companions."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT NOSEBLEED!" Seriously she kicked him in the head and wonder's why he has a nosebleed? "Wait.. did he say negi's companions?"

"ASUNA! ASUNA-SAN!"

"They're our spectators."

"OVER HERE ASUNA!" Asuna looked over to the side and see's some of her friends stuck ina water bubble.

"EVERYBODY! I'VE INVITED THE SEVEN OF YOU SUPPOSEDLY NEGI'S COMPANIONS." The girls looked around seeing setsuna tied up in a another bubble and chizuru which didn't belong there. "The exorcist girl is too dangerous so I put her to sleep. The missy over there joined in because of some... unexpected event."

Konoka see's a few girls of to the side and tries to get them to help them but was surprised the worked for the perverted man.

"Sorry can't let you out of our special-made water prison. you should be grateful that we didn't melt you down and eat you up. Well, this fate goes to the normal people that halfheartedly enter the magical realm. Also you would try to kill us if we told you what happened to your friend naruto." Konoka looked shocked at the girls hopping naruto was safe and unhurt. It would break her heart if anything happened to naruto when she could have helped had she been stronger. "Yup, and don't even think about escaping from here unless you can use some strong magic."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's not important... our objective is to conduct a 'campus reconnaissance'.. the amount of threat that negi springfield and asuna kagurazaka will pose... is among the information we need."

"HUH... M-ME! W-WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?"

"Hmm.. looks like they're here. However... personally i'm more interested in negi alone. I'd like to see how much he had grown from back then." Negi from a distance shot seventeen arrows at the man in the overcoat to hit him. As he landed everyone cheered for negi but konoka was still worried what happened to naruto.

"WHO ARE YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"

"Ah sorry for doing such rude acts, negi, but if I don't hold a few hostages, you wont fight to your full potential. I just want to know your abilities... Defeat me and I'll return them to you. Those are my conditions, and that's all I have to say but you could vary well die during the fight."

"HA! Is that all? PIECE OF CAKE!" Kotarou yelled in confidence but that become a look of horror at what the man said and did next.

"Really. Well I hope you are better than this places greatest worrier. Death can come to those you less think." The figure snapped his fingers and a glob of water appeared over the stage and dropped a body. The body doped to the ground on its stomach with it's face looking directly at the girls in the bubble. Everyone came out of their shock at what konoka does after seeing the body.

"NOOO! PLEASE GET UP NARUTO PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO GET UP! YOU CANT BE DEAD PLEASE!" Konoka dropped to the ground seeing the lifeless eye's of naruto's unmoving body with blood from wounds covering her. Everyone looked at the tall figure in horror at the fact he killed some one who hadn't truly enjoyed life yet.

"She was the strongest here at the school and she lost do you still wish to fight?" Both of the boy's decided to fight together so as not to be killed but still mourned the loss of a comrade. The man sent his companions to fight negi and Kotarou who were fighting back but crying for naruto. Everyone watched as negi and kotayou fought for their lives and them but konoka wasn't watching the battle. Konoka was still watching the body of naruto crying at the lose of her friend and one of the girls she loved with all her heart.

She thought all the way back to when they were kids how naruto would save them from problems they got into no matter the problem. She would hold her and setsuna when they had nightmare's and always made them happy when they were sad. She would get them present's, make them cookies even kissing their boo boo's when they hurt them self. Yet naruto laid there in front of her dead and she couldn't stop it being to week to help any of them.

Konoka looked up to see their attempt to seal away the monster that killed naruto with no regret.

"I've already set a barrier in the surrounding region even if we cause a huge ruckus no one will feel it at all." The man appeared behind negi and launched a punch that moved to fast for negi to see but was able to dodge in time before getting hit by energy launched by the punch. They kept moving to get out of the path of the series of punches being launched at them.

"If we can't use the bottle we'll just have to give it our best then!"

"Darn it... It that's the way it is..."

"RAS TEL MA SCIR MAGISTER" Katoura started a spell.

"UNUS FULGOR CONCIDENS NOCTEM IN MEAS MANU ENSINIMCUM EDAT" Negi also started a spell.

"INUGAMI RYUU KUU GA" Katoura yelled sending the spell at the man.

"FULGURATINO ALBICANS!" Negi sent the spell after the first hoping it would hit. However it was stopped in front of him and asuna screamed in pain.

"ASUNA-SAN!"

"Man, it got nullified again? Even my vacuum skill too!"

"Magic neutralization... Known as the ability to completely nullify magic. How is it possible for a normal mortal like miss kagurazaka asuna here to have such an amazing ability? Not only is it extremely rare, it is also extremely dangerous..." The man decided to finish the fight with his fist's not seeing chamo run for asuna to help take the pendent using asuna off her. As he got closer to asuna he was captured and thrown in the bubble holding most of the girls. Everyone continued to watch as the monster beat the two boy's down with no mercy.

"... You're not giving it your best yet?"

"WHAT! I-.. I'm.. I'M REALLY GIVING IT MY BEST HERE!"

"Oh really. Oh man and I even heard that thousand master's son... is quite a worthy adversary but compared to him, you're the direct opposite. You're not even like a fighter at all."

"DAMN, THIS IS NOT GOOD! THAT GUY'S TOO STRONG! and worst magic's obsolete. We're at a complete disadvantage. If this drags on..." Konoka looked at the girls and chamo with tears in her eye's from naruto's death.

"Kamo-kun we only need to remove that pendant on asuna right?" Everyone looked at konoka who was still crying. "Everyone please gather for a moment. Don't let those slime girls see this. Well actually, I left one of those fold able wands in my pocket." Everyone looked at the wand konoka held in her hand.

"What... Exactly do you fight for Negi-kun?"

"What do I fight for?"

"Yeah look at kotarou-kun fact is he enjoys fighting a lot and you? For your companions? Preposterous, absolutely preposterous. Negi-kun you disappoint me... A person's reason for fighting must always be for himself no other options "Anger", "Hatred" and "Vengeance" are what causes most people to fight at their best abilities or to make it simple, "I am satisfied as long as I'm strong" people like kotarou-kun... if that's not how you feel, that fighting will be meaningless."

"I don't fight satisfaction... I fight because I..."

"Because of the guilt you experienced when mortals like them get involved because of you? The sense of responsibility to want to save them? Like the guilt you feel know knowing had you not come to this school naruto would probably still be alive with the two girls that love her by her side living happily. The reason you fight... **is you wish to run away from those memories of that snowy night?" **

"How.. How do you know about that..? No... No, that's not true!" Negi said in shock that the man knew about his past.

"**Is that so? Well then.. How about...now**?" Negi trembled at the sight in front of him not moving from his spot in terror. "**HAHAHA.. Not bad, huh? I like the expression on your face now, Negi-kun HAHA, even till today when I tell people "I'm a demon", they think I'm joking with them**."

"You.. You're.."

"**Yes your vengeance negi-kun on that day we were summoned I am one of few high-level demons who were called there. I am also the one who petrified nearly your entire village too but I was defeated by the old magister... SO? feel like fighting for yourself yet**?" Katora tried to get negi's attention but negi sped forward and uppercut ted the demon into the air and hit him with as much stength as he could and launched the demon higher. Everyone watched as negi finally started to do damage to the demon and launched the demon to the ground with a bone snapping punch.

"**MUWAHAHAHAHAH! PERFECT, JUST PERFECT! THIS IS IT! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! THAT'S HOW THOUSAND MASTER'S SON SHOULD BE**!" The demon tried to fire an attack at negi in full beast form but negi was knocked away by kotarou. When negi came back to himself kotarou hit negi over the head and started yelling at negi. Konoka and the others took the time the demon was occupied by them fighting to start the plan. As they were starting the demon looked over and saw what they were grouped together and heard practe vigi nar. They started the charm and konoka put as much chi as she could and they destroyed the prison.

Konoka ran to the bubble holding setsuna and busted the bubble catching setsuna as she fell. Ku fei went for the other bubble while yue and nodoka went for the sealing bottle. Asakura went for asuna to take off the pendant that nullified the magic and nodoka and yue sealed the slim girls who tried to attack them.

Kotarou charged the demon and separated to distract him as negi waited behind. The demon however hit everyone of his clones but didn't see the real kotarou show up in front of him and hit him up as negi slammed into the demon launching him back. As the demon was launched back negi used the lightning axe spell he learned from eva to defeat him. Kotarou ran for chizuru to make sure she was safe however everyone looked at setsuna and konoka.

Konoka had naruto's head to her chest and cried into naruto's hair begging for her to wake up as setsuna cried holding onto one of her dead friends hands. Konoka cried even harder when she felt no pulse or breathing making everyone's heart to break for the two girls. Setsuna cried as she held the hand on to her cheek not feeling any body heat coming off naruto and konoka held naruto's head in an even tighter grip not wanting to let go.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE! Please come back. Me and se-chan love you naru-chan please come back." Konoka kept crying into naruto's hair as everyone bowed their heads in sorrow of losing a friend.

"You guys won after all, aren't you gonna give me the final blow? If I'm left like this, I might just return to my home country... Maybe after I've recuperated and recovered I'll come back again you know?" Everyone was listening to the demon talk.

"... I..."

"I've checked on you already. The last spell out of the nine combat spells you learned before you came to japan, that high leveled ancient magic... should be for "that" spell right? That spell which is used to exterminate high-level demons like me who can only be stopped by sealing... You learned it with the mindset of avenging your fellow villagers."

"... I won't give you the final blow I wont become a monster and kill someone no matter the crime. I wont attack you no matter what." The demon looked at negi and did something that surprised them all.

"HEH HEH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NEGI-KUN... WHAT A HONEST FELLOW YOU ARE." The demon had negi come over. "That lady, konoka she has terrifying and powerful magical powers she may just become the world's ultimate healer with ample training. Also Dragon's bane." Everyone looked at the demon confused.

"Dragon's Bane?"

"It's what I used on naruto. It's a poison that causes a dragon that has large quantity of it in their system to go into a forced hibernation and will stay that way for twenty years. The only way to cure it is kinda fairy tail ending but it works. The dragon has to be kissed by people who truly love them with all their hearts." Konoka and setsuna cried tears of joy at the knowledge naruto was alive. With out a second thought konoka lowered her lips to naruto's and kissed her and let setsuna kiss naruto as well.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... I CANT BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT. I'm sorry I couldn't resist, no the antidote is in my pocket. Here, by the way girls she still had all her senses active when everything happened." The demon left after giving negi the antidote not seeing the mad blushes on konoka's and setsuna's faces. They forced the antidote down naruto's throat and watched to see any changes.

"...So.. you and se-chan love me huh kono-chan." Naruto said in a weak voice from the poison, and smiled when she saw konoka and setsuna blush and nod their heads yes. Everyone cheered for the small group of girls happy they were ok.

(The next day)

Everything had gone back to normal except the dragon bane was effecting her a little by making her sleepy. The class were surprised however when naruto, setsuna, and konoka walked into the room holding hands. They told everyone that she was in love with both of them and everyone was happy naruto had someone that loves her in life. After class konoka asked naruto to train her to become strong enough to help her and setsuna when they needed it.

"Actually their is something I've been meaning to give to you, setsuna and asuna something I got. Let's go get negi first tho." After getting negi they went to eva's home to use the resort. Asuna,konoka, and setsuna stood in front of naruto wondering what gifts they were getting. Negi, chachamaru and eva stood off to the side watching.

"Actually eva, chachamaru I have gift's for you two to." Both girls looked a little surprised but stood in line any way. "Know asuna, se-chan, chachamaru, and kono-chan I had one of my contacts find these to help fighting." Naruto pulled out a scroll from a seal on her arm.

"To put it simple as possible in the scroll I have four of seven powerful swords used to defeat powerful opponent's and if train correctly could bring you great power. The weapons were wielded by the seven swordsmen of the mist who were powerful swordsmen that could use their weapons to the highest." Naruto looked at a surprised eva and setsuna who knew of the seven swordsmen."Konoka I want you to have the kiba which is a set of two swords that have been imbued with lightning meaning you can bring out the true power because hibana. Chachamaru I want you to wield the kabutowari which can break through any defense. Asuna I want you to wield shibuki which is a sword that utilizes exploding notes to explode on contact giving the blade a stronger hit. Setsuna I want you to wield nuibari which is a sword with a needle like blade that when it strikes something the wire in the handle of the sword is used to stitch what's hit together." Everyone looked at naruto shocked at the weapons she unsealed and gave to them in order. They looked at the weapons and silently agreed to master their weapons to help them if needed.

"What is my gift?" Eva looked at naruto wondering what she was getting.

"You gift is freedom." Everyone looked at her confused."What I mean is I asked the dean for a copy of the seal holding you here and found a way to slip through it." Eva looked at naruto shocked that she going to be free."However you will need leash of a sort to allow you freedom. You will gain all your power but until I can find a way to separate you completely from the seal you have to stay by my side. I will have to do this during the first day of the festival thought so you have to wait."

They started training to get stronger with negi to help with friends and loved one's to protect them from danger for any up and comming trouble. What they didn't know was that one group who was going to mess with thier lives was in their own home and another group just outside the city.


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ- IMMPORTANT**

I decided to put the poll up early because of constant IM's so vote please.

By the way for those who see the pairing in my bleach crossover as a pedo thing HE FUCKING SIX YEARS OLD HOW IS THAT A PEDO HAREM.

It's like saying two grown up's that are the same age but one being a midget and the other seven feet tall basketball player a pedophile relationship and another thing Naruto won't show any interest for girls for a while.

**THANK YOU FOR READING and sorry that this wasn't a chapter again.**


End file.
